vandalheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diego Renault
or in the Japanese version, is also known as Diego Lisbon, and is a playable character in Vandal Hearts. Diego is 18 years old (22 at the end of the game). He changed his name from Diego Lisbon to Diego Renault after falling out with his father, Carlo Lisbon. Renault is his deceased mother's surname. Diego is a member of the SDF (Security and Defense Forces) 3rd Platoon, along with his good friends Ash Lambert (platoon leader), and Clint Picard, and Clive Beckett (Commander). His goofy, outspoken personality greatly contrasts that of Clint Picard. Biography Diego originally comes from the Trade City of Kerachi. He left Kerachi at the age of 14, shortly after his mother died, because of a fallout with his rich merchant father, Carlo Lisbon.To escape the city and start a new life, he changed his name and surname. He travelled from Kerachi to the capital, Shumeria, connected by the only train in the country. In Shumeria, he ended joinning the SDF and therefore staying in the capital, now as Diego Renault and hiding his past and real identity from everyone, even from Ash and Clive who have taken care of him since he arrived in town. Relationships Diego, granted his age and his genre, seems to be much more interested in women than most of the male characters in Ash´s party. However, he is not what you would call a "Don Juan" or a "Casanova" as he doesn´t have the intention of being a seductor or a flirt. On the contrary, he usually shows his feelings in a very direct, excited and almost childish way, giving more the impression of a lovable kid who is enjoying the attention he receives than the impression of an adult interested in some sort of serious relationship. In the official japanese guide it´s explained that he thinks big of women and that he respect their strength a lot compared to what he feel about most men: the problems he had with his father in the past, and how Diego misses his mother may be some of the reasons for him to be like that. Diego and Eleni have always been on good terms ever since she joined the party. They are around the same age, and although they don't have a physical attraction to one another, he does admire her skills in combat. They tend to be goofy together and annoy each other just for the fun of it. Character Class Diego's starting class is Archer. At level 10, he can advance to either Bowman (Archer) or Hawknight (Airman). At level 20 he can advance from Bowman to Sniper, or Hawknight to Sky Lord. Trivia *Canon suggests Diego is an Archer > Bowman > Sniper, as the the official art depicts him wearing Archer equipment. He is also said to have "the best aiming and stealthing skills of the entire security force", which are traits associated with Bowmen and Snipers. *In Konami´s official guide, Diego expresses his annoyance with the fact that his "kōhai" (後輩), Amon, is taller than him, because it makes him feel like Amon´s senior (i.e. short old man). *In Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment, Diego and his mother own a tavern which includes her surname, "Renault", in the tavern's name. Category:Vandal Hearts Characters